I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you
by Kushikii
Summary: A little Rizzles story about Maura getting it right why she won't teach Janes new boyfriend how to dance ;) Also first fanfiction in english so please be nice? And sorry for any mistakes! Read it beta myself!


**A/N: ****So this is a story I had on my mind for a very long time now! I've heard the song "I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you" in Glee from Darren Criss (original sung by Black Kids and definitely no brilliant idea of mine) and was like "Oh my gosh it would go so well with Rizzles!". So yeah, here it is. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nether Rizzoli & Isles nor the song or Glee belong to me. Obviously. **

It was Friday afternoon and Jane and Maura were sitting on Mauras couch, watching a documentary of some kind of fish Jane had forgotten the name of. It was blue, yellow and looking funny. The only thing she knew was that she would call it Dori like in "finding Nemo". She was pretty sure it was the same fish. Maybe not, who knew. The only thing she knew for sure was that she was circling the topic she wanted to talk about with the Medical Examiner. Watching TV with Maura was always nice but not right now. There was this huge ball from BPD for a fund raising and she, Jane Rizzoli, had a date. Her new boyfriend Allan. For all she knew he was a miserable dancer and she would have to dance with him on that fund raising for a good cause. Sure everyone would have a good laugh but she wasn't going to be the clown that night. She simply didn't want that. Well the ball first of all wasn't something she desperately wanted to attend on but there was no way out and Allen was really looking forward to it. That's exactly where Maura comes into the game. Maura taught Jane how to dance and that with big success. So it wouldn't be so hard to teach Allen, right? No need to avoid the question. Maura liked him. Jane was pretty sure she did. At least it looked like it but Maura could also just be polite. Would be totally her as well.  
_Ok Jane, shoot. Ask her! What's the fucking problem with that?  
_"Hey Maura? Can I ask you somethin'?"

The Medical Examiner repositioned herself a bit to look at Jane. The brunette seemed kind of reserved and a little blush could be seen on her cheeks. Maura was curious. What could make Jane blush like that? Probably something about her new boyfriend Allen. Maura wasn't sure if she liked him that much but couldn't put a hold on the feeling to describe it. "Yes of course you can Jane, what do you want to ask me?" She was curious. Jane was now visibly nervous.

"Ok. You know my new boyfriend Allen?" Jane didn't go on even if it was an obvious question to avoid the topic.  
"Yes Jane, I'm aware of your new boyfriend Allen Baker. Tall, dark haired, green eyes and pretty muscular." Maura looked kind of annoyed already and Jane knew she had to ask now. They already had a little fight that day in the precinct so the Medical Examiner wasn't really patient with her this evening.

"So.. well.. He can't dance and I wanted to know if you can teach him?" The detective was backing up a bit. Not that she was afraid of the answer. Ok maybe she was a little. It was one thing to teach your best friend how to dance if you take her with you on some of your high society events but another to teach her new boyfriend how to dance. Especially when you made a deal about going there together. But that was three month ago and things could change. Besides Maura said she was totally cool with it. So no need to worry about that, right?

Maura looked at Jane like she was insane. Neither of them knew if it was because the question was so out of the way from Jane or if it was because Maura just didn't want to teach him. It was a slip of reactions and she was immediately sorry for it. Jane looked hurt the moment she saw her face. She tried to force a grin and wanted to say something funny just like Jane would do, but there was nothing coming out of her mouth.  
_Ok so what is going on with me? Why shouldn't I teach Allen how to dance? He is nice and he would be a quick learner. After all I know he is good in learning new things when it comes to Jane. _Her face quite fell with this thought and the images that flicked behind her eyes. _Maura Isles what is wrong with you tonight? It is just a question from your best friend to teach her boyfriend how to dance! _

Jane wasn't sure if she was supposed to interrupt Mauras thoughts but she was definitely not happy to see the changes in her mimic.  
_First she looks at me like I'm insane for even asking that question, now she looks just weird. What's wrong with my question anyhow? Boy..  
_"Maura? Can you teach him?"

Maura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the detective for a little moment longer. "I think so" was all she got out of her mouth and shrugged a little before she turned her attention back to the documentary. But she couldn't focus on it. Something was odd with her and she hoped Jane wouldn't ask her about it.

_Maura is odd tonight. Maybe it's still because of our fight this morning. But it wasn't that heavy and I brought her a cup of coffee with an apology. So what's going on? _But before she could even think about it any more her handy was beeping. "It's Allan" was all she said with a big grin on her face and she stormed off into the kitchen.

_Allan. Right, because they haven't seen each other for so long now. He came over for breakfast, for lunch and even after work. Why did I even think about trusting Jane in that point? Our fight today was obviously not enough to show her how much it gets on my nerves that I can't have five minutes alone with her. There she comes with this big smile of hers that only I was receiving since Allan. Screw him.  
_Surprised about her own thoughts she jumped as Jane touched her shoulder. "You seem off tonight Maur, is everythin' alright? And no lyin', wouldn't want you to faint on me here!" She winked and Maura felt the blush rolling up her face.  
"Well yes thank you Jane. I'm fine, but I think I need to go to bed soon. My head is running wild right now. And tomorrow I have to get up early to plan the dance lessons for Allan. What do you want me to teach him? Tango, Salsa, swaying?" The last suggestion brought her smile to crack up a little to a grin. Swaying was something everyone should do and she was well aware that Jane needed even some guidance for the swaying.  
"Thanks Maur, just some standard. You know for the ball next week." And there it was.  
"Ooh so you let me down and now I must teach HIM how to dance?" Maura was slightly annoyed and Jane could tell. The fight was back on.  
"Maura you said you were cool with that! And yeah it is for a good cause. Geez, Maura what's your problem today?! First you yell at me at the Morgue because I asked you to go shoppin' with me. I mean ok that's unusual but you yellin' as well. And now you burst out because some dancin' lessons for it? If you're cool with it why are you actin' like that? When I asked you, you looked at me like I was insane and yes, that was exactly your look Maura, no denyin' it!"  
Maura was taken aback from Janes speech. She didn't stop once to say something to her points. _Well she's right isn't she? Why am I acting like she is trying to upset me when I said that it is totally fine if she goes to that fund raising with Allan instead? That's irrational and stupid. _"Sorry Jane I don't know." But then something clicked inside her head. It wasn't the first time she felt like that. Looking back she has felt that way pretty regular when Jane was dating Casey. She was jealous. That was that strange feeling all along. "You should leave now Jane. Please." Maura stood up and walked to her front door. When she turned she saw Jane still standing behind her couch. "No?" was all she said and the ME looked puzzled. "What do you mean by 'no'?" Jane flinched by the harshness in Mauras voice but kept staying where she was.  
"By no, Maura, I mean that I won't just go now. I think we have to talk."

The smaller woman didn't know what to say. It was one of that really rare moments and Jane thought she maybe have gone too far in this position but kept staying where she was. She wasn't going to walk out that door now and being left with a something hanging between them like a rainy cloud. She had no idea what was going on but she was going to get Maura to talk.  
"So spill it Doctor. What's going on in that big brain of yours?"  
For a tiny little second Jane thought to see some amusement in Mauras eyes, just a twinkle and then it was gone. No amusement, no annoyance. There was nothing on the MEs face besides her anger.  
"Oh so the big, shiny detective wants me to spill everything out? Fine. Put it on the news, I'm not going to teach your boyfriend how to dance with you! The second I do I know I'm through with all of it Jane. I can't do that. Teaching him how to dance with you and actually watch you two on the ball. I am happy that you are happy with _Allan _but you are leaving me out. You are my best friend and I am supposed to be yours. But every time we do something together and _Allen_ writes, I am just some woman sitting here and everything is totally second page. It's all right as long _Allen _gets his answer straight away. Because _Allen_ can't wait two seconds for your answer, because _A__llen_ is so clingy. And don't you dare say something different Jane Clementine Rizzoli because he is!" Her anger was rising with every word and Jane shrank with every Allen. She knew Maura was right about that but on the other hand she wasn't. Now it was Janes turn. "So what? He is clingy, yeah and so? What's with your choice so far? Wasn't a big hit either and I never said one fuckin' word about anyone!" Jane began pacing and was glaring at Maura "And what's with my full name anyhow? Damn you spent too much time with my mother!"  
"Watch your language Jane. She is living in my guest house, so I think you are quite aware of the fact that she's here a lot. If you would be here more often there wouldn't be a point for her to come over here so often!" Frustrated with the situation Maura sat down on her armchair. Jane on the other hand stopped pacing and watched Maura carefully. _So now she is comin' to the point? Man, I thought we weren't ever gonna hit the spot where it all comes from.  
_"So you want me to be here more often. That's why you don't like my boyfriend?" Maura was fidgeting with her sleeves. "I don't dislike him as who he is Jane." Jane was staring at Maura with confusion written all over her face. "You don't, so what then?" She took a few steps in Mauras direction. "Why are you so angry with me? I AM here right now and not at Allans house. He called me because he wanted to know what I am doin' tomorrow and I said that it is movie night and that I am probably here tomorrow as well." Maura watched Jane coming closer. She was happy to hear that Jane would be there the next day as well, but she wasn't thoroughly satisfied so she started again.  
"I am angry because I hate seeing you with him. I hate sharing you with him. I hate trying to pretend around him. I hate lying to myself because. of. him." Now Jane was lost.  
"Ok. Wait, wait, wait. I don't get it! Why would you hate all that?"  
Maura rolled her eyes. Jane could have known. Maura needed till tonight but she could have known this earlier if she hadn't denied it so long. All the evenings, nights, whole days spent together. All the touches and hugs. When it came to one of them, the other one would give her life. So why took this so long? "Because I'm in love with you Jane Rizzoli."

It was out and one part of Maura did regret it. There was no going back now. She said it and wouldn't take it back but she was afraid. Jane was by now standing in front of her and didn't say anything. She was just looking at Maura. Confused. Hurt. Amused and Sad.  
"What took you so long Maur?" Her voice was soft and her face got along with that. "Why now while there's an Allan to deal with?" Maura just laughed "Because it took an Allan for me to understand that I maybe am the jealous type when it comes to you and that I was holding back feelings that I wasn't going to admit till now." With one smooth move Jane took Mauras wrists and pulled her out of the armchair. She closed her into a hug and closed the distance of their lips. It was like a firework. Her lips were tingling with excitement. When Jane eventually broke the kiss she murmured "I'm glad there is…" she stopped "was an Allan!"

A little bit later that night the two of them were back on the sofa together. Jane didn't want to drive over to Allans house just then and decided that she would do that the next day so they could talk in peace and Maura was happy with that.  
"So what I wanted to ask.." Jane started and Maura made an amused look on her face. "You already asked me something Jane." Jane smirked and Mauras heart fluttered a bit. "No. Yes but that's a different question." Maura laughed. "Yeah I thought so." With a grin Jane bent down to give Maura a chaste kiss before she continued. "First: If you thought, you guessed" she smirked at the ME who just looked mortified "and second: When you were givin' me that speech about not teachin' Allan how to dance, did you quote a song from the Black Kids?!" Maura blushed a deep red. "Well not exactly. I've heard that song in an episode of Glee and it went just quite well with what I had to say… So more or less a coincidence." Jane laughed "So Glee huh? And I thought I'd already know all your deepest secrets." Maura raised one eyebrow on Janes comment and smirked slightly "Oh detective, there will be so much more for you to discover."

**A/N²: So yeah that was my first Rizzoli and Isles story. What do you think guys? Productive critique and of course positive reviews are very welcome!  
PS: It's as well my first english fanfiction so don't get to harsh please? ;')**


End file.
